


Lullaby

by BookDragon13



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Chris being soft, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Based off a prompt I saw on Pinterest where a character talks to their unborn child
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Lullaby

Chris turned over in bed, checking to see if you were asleep. He smiled as he heard your little snores. It had been hard for you to sleep as your pregnant belly grew, so Chris was glad for this moment that exhaustion had overtaken you. While he knew you would love seeing what he was about to do, Chris wanted his first time talking to the baby to be when you were asleep.

“Hey there, little darlin’. It’s amazing, what’s happening. Not that long ago you were just an idea we had. But now you’re on your way here, and I couldn’t be happier. You don’t know yet, but I love you more than anything, except your mom of course, but honestly, I love you both so much that I would do anything to keep the two of you safe and happy. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

Chris then put his hands on your belly and started singing softly.

“Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry…”

He kept singing until he felt your hand cover his. Chris blushed, but didn’t move. The moment was so precious that he didn’t want to break the spell.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that,” you said softly. “Or that you knew so many Disney songs. It was very sweet.”

Chris felt his heart melt at that. “It felt right. Besides, Disney’s got some good lullabies.”

“Mmm,” you hummed tiredly. You were back asleep quickly.

Chris smiled and kissed your cheek, then your belly. “Good night, little one.”


End file.
